Coming to Light
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Third installment to the hybrid series. Rated for multiple reasons. Title may also change later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the final story to the hybrid series. Please enjoy the first chapter.**_

13-year-old Nova Butterfly, groaned as she walked down the corridor, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she looked back and saw her father with 3-year-old Storm holding onto his pantleg walking up to her, "What's wrong Nova?"

"It's the venoms, dad, they're tearing my insides apart!" Nova groaned before leaning against the wall and slid down to the floor, "How do you do it, dad? How do you fight the venoms?"

"Well…at first, I couldn't. I tried everything I can possibly think of until I finally decided to end my life," Nova looked at her father in disbelief, "A short time later, I met your mother, and while your mother and grandparents usually can't stand monsters, your mother took me in and showed me around the castle.

Later that night, the venoms came out to play. Your grandparents wanted to kill me, but your mother wouldn't let them. It took some convincing, but after a while, your mother was declared my mate and the venoms slowly came to an understanding." Nova groaned as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, "I don't know what else to say other than until you find someone who you believe will be a perfect mate, there's not much anyone can do."

"Wait…dad, I do have an ideal mate," Marco crossed his arms and stared at his oldest daughter in confusion, "My friend Heinkel, we've been best friends for a few years and-"

"And in order for you to be absolutely sure about that, he's going to have to accept you, both of you. Mewman Nova and hybrid Nova."

"But how can I do that? You and mom always come and get me before the sunsets and Heinkel doesn't know about us," Nova groaned and Storm walked over to her sister, "I can't be sure if he's my mate if he doesn't see the hybrid me, and he won't see the hybrid me because of you and mom,"

Storm frowned and patted her sister's arm, "Okay Nova?"

Nova sighed and shook her head, "Yeah, I'm okay, Storm." She sat back and took a deep breath as darkness covered the land like a blanket and the three hybrids howl as they felt the venoms gain control.

Storm began crying as Nova panted in pain. Marco sighed as he picked up his youngest daughter and rubbed her back, "It's okay sweetheart, it's just the venoms."

"Daddy it hurts,"

"I know, sweetie," Marco looked at Nova and frowned as he saw her looking out the window in pain, "Nova…I…your mother and I will talk later," Nova looked at her father in confusion, "If you think Heinkel is your ideal mate, your mother and I will talk about it and if we agree…we'll let you stay out tomorrow,"

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up, both your mother and I have to agree to this, okay?" Nova smiled before hugging her father, "Okay, let's go see what your mother is up to. I'm sure she's worried sick about you two," Nova nodded before the hybrids turned and walked down the corridor.

Star and Marco watched as Nova tried to comfort her younger sister while struggling herself. Marco sighed and looked down at his wife, "Estrella?" Star looked up in confusion, "Nova thinks she found her ideal mate,"

"Really? That's great honey. Who is it?"

"She claims it's Heinkel," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "But she can't be sure unless Heinkel sees her like this and-"

"And you're worried someone will go after her or she could be mistaken and Heinkel could go after her himself," Marco nodded and Star sighed, "But honey, we knew Heinkel since he and Nova was nine. He's a nice boy,"

"Not only that, but I don't want Nova to face the stigma I faced while I was stuck on earth. A lot of citizens in Mewni can't stand monsters, you, your parents and the help being the obvious exception to that rule," Star frowned and Marco looked up at their daughters, "And it was bad enough my parents and Eclipsa turned me against my family, I don't know how Nova will react if her best friend turns on her because of her condition,"

"I understand you're worried about her, but if we want her to gain control of the venoms, we're going to have to trust her." Marco frowned and nodded, "So should we let her stay out tomorrow to see if she's right?"

"Or we could invite Heinkel over tomorrow so this way we can keep an eye on them and Nova won't have to face the stigma of being a hybrid," Star smiled and nodded, "So…is it decided?"

Star hummed and looked at her daughters, "Nova," Nova looked up in confusion, "Your father and I have been talking, sweetie, and we think it'll be a good idea if you invite Heinkel over tomorrow," Nova frowned and Star shook her head, "We're sorry, honey, but your father does have a point. We don't want you to face the stigma of being a hybrid, but if you're certain that Heinkel is your mate, invite him over to spend the night and we'll see where it goes from there." Nova frowned and nodded before looking back at her little sister.

Hours slowly passed as Storm continued to cry and Nova panted in pain, while Marco lowly growled to himself. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to her husband, "Tired?" Star hummed and shook her head before slowly closing her eyes, "So you're just going to rest your eyes?"

Star hummed again and nodded as Marco smirked and wrapped his tail around her and kissed the side of her head, "Okay Estrella, whatever you say." He looked down at his daughter and gave a sad smile, "How are you girls holding up?"

"We…we're fine,"

"Hurts daddy…hurts,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I know sweetheart, but there's nothing we can do," Strom continued to whimper while Nova tried to comfort her younger sister.

 _ **Wow, I got this story out a lot sooner than I anticipated. Please enjoy the first chapter and please let me know what everyone thinks. It is rated for a number of reasons.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star's Keyblade4114: I might work on a new series that has been haunting my sleep for a few days, but I'm not going to start on it just yet. It'll work out for her…eventually. I'm not going to make it entirely happy.**_

 _ **Zeldex72: Good to hear my friend, and thank you.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Really? Heh, I suppose I should add OC in the character tags. Good to hear my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Nova walked down the streets of Mewni with her head. She looked up and began looking around before she heard a voice call out, "Nova," she looked back and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes approaching her. A small smile formed across her lips as the boy stopped in front of her, "Hey Nova…not that I'm not happy to see my best friend or anything, but you usually don't leave the castle until late afternoon."

"Well…I need to talk to you about something, Heinkel," Heinkel looked at the brunette princess in confusion and Nova took a deep breath, "Heinkel, my parents said I'm allowed to invite a friend to the castle to spend the night, and since you're my best friend and everything, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night."

"Wow…just took me by surprise," Nova frowned and Heinkel took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "I mean yeah, sure I'll spend the night. I just have to ask my mom first," Nova nodded and Heinkel sighed, "Well let's go ask her," the two teenagers turned and walked past a crowd of people.

The two teenagers walked towards the castle and a guard stood in front of the gate and stared down at them, "It's fine Odion, my parents know I'm bringing a guest," Odion glared down at Heinkel and Heinkel swallowed hard, "Odion, my parents know he's coming over, so can you let us in?"

"You can go in, Princess Nova, but your friend is going to have to wait out here and-"

"And what?" they looked back and saw Star and Marco walking towards the gate, "Odion, Nova said she was bringing a friend over and we said it was fine," Star looked down at her daughter and her friend and she slightly smiled, "Go inside you two, we need to talk to Odion," Nova nodded before grabbing Heinkel by the hand and led him through the gate.

Odion looked at the two and sighed, "Your majesties, I'm a week from retirement and I don't think it'll look good if I have to kill a kid,"

"Odion, it's fine," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Nova believes her friend Heinkel is her mate, and in order for her to be sure, he has to see her at night. If he's not, I'll cast an amnesia spell,"

"So this kid has no idea about King Marco, or Princesses Nova and Storm or their existing condition?" the two shook their heads and Odion took a deep breath, "A week from retirement, that's all."

"If it gets out of hand, we'll take care of it, Odion." Marco assured, "Your retirement won't be effected by any of this," Odion took a deep breath and nodded, "You know we won't risk anyone in this castle," Odion nodded again before Star and Marco turned and walked back to the castle.

Star and Marco watched as Nova showed Heinkel around the castle with Storm standing between her parents. Marco sighed and shook his head, "What's wrong, honey? This might be good. If Nova found her mate before she comes into possession of the wand, she won't have to fight the venoms for much longer and-"

"And if Heinkel isn't Nova's mate, he'll run back to his parents, tell them about her and if they see Nova walking the street, they won't hesitate to attack her."

"Or is it that she could be right, they become closer and you won't be able to stop them from having relations," Marco sighed and Star softly smiled, "Marco, this will good for Nova. If she found her mate, the venoms will stop fighting each other," Marco shook his head and Star lightly frowned, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent? Am I not allowed to not like the idea of Nova finding her mate?"

"Well, that's normal…I mean you saw how my parents reacted when they learned what you meant by declaring me as your selected, and now they're completely fine with it,"

"You're not helping honey,"

"Relax Marco, Heinkel might be her mate, he might not be her mate, we won't know until tonight and if he does try something, I'll just cast an amnesia spell and we'll have Odion take him home, and if he doesn't…well we have our answer." Marco took a deep breath and nodded before they looked up and continued to watch the two teenagers.

The two teenagers walked down the stairs to the main foyer and saw Nova's parents and her younger sister standing in the middle of the foyer, "Um…is there a problem? I was just showing Heinkel around the castle."

"We know, sweetheart, and now I'd like to talk to Heinkel alone," Nova frowned as her father walked over to them and led her best friend away.

Nova walked over to her mother and took a deep breath, "Mom, dad's going to tell Heinkel about us and he's going to run away and I won't see him again or-"

"Sweetie, deep breaths," Nova took several deep breaths before she felt herself calm down, "Your father isn't going to reveal the family's secret, he wouldn't do that to you, but he does want to talk to Heinkel. He's just making sure he won't do anything to hurt you when you reveal your hybrid side," Nova frowned and nodded before looking in the direction her father had led her best friend.

Marco and Heinkel walked down a long corridor and Heinkel looked at him in confusion, "Um…King Butterfly? Is there a problem?"

"You do know that you're the second person outside of the castle to spend a night in the castle,"

"Second? Who's the first?"

"Me,"

Heinkel's eyes widened and he shook his head, "But you're married to Queen Star,"

Marco smiled and he took a deep breath, "Yes, I know. I'm the lucky guy that's married to that beautiful woman in the foyer and we have two beautiful children together. You'll learn more about my stay in the castle later tonight," Heinkel arched a brow and Marco sighed, "Right now I need to know that you won't hurt Nova under any circumstance,"

"Of course I won't, King Butterfly," Heinkel answered defensively, "Your daughter's my best friend and I wouldn't intentionally hurt her in any way," Marco arched a brow and Heinkel sighed, "I swear, King Butterfly, I would rather die than hurt Nova in any way,"

Marco stared at the young man in front of him and narrowed his eyes, " **He seems trustworthy, but how can we be sure he won't hurt Nova?** "

" _Bloodsucker's right, we can't be completely sure until-_ "

"Shut up!" Heinkel flinched and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Heinkel, I've been having a rough few nights." Heinkel slowly nodded, "Anyway, it's good to hear you'd rather die than hurt my daughter." Heinkel nodded again, "And now we should get back before they send the guards after us,"

"Um…okay, King Butterfly," the two walked down the corridor in silence.

 _ **And now the fun will begin. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: What was supposed to a joke, my friend?**_

 _ **Demon Shadow 16: Good to hear, and don't worry, that mode will come in this chapter, my friend. And for the record, I am a guy.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova panted as she watched the sun slowly set off in the distance. Heinkel looked at the princess in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Nova?" Nova nodded as she continued to pant, "Are you sure? I never seen you act like this and-" before he could finish, Nova doubled over in pain and growled as fur began covering her body.

Heinkel stared, wide-eyed as Nova stood up and panted. Heinkel slowly backed away from the hybrid creature in front of him and Nova frowned, "Heinkel…it's me…Nova,"

"Nova?" Nova sighed and slowly nodded, "But…but how? How did this happen?""

"My dad…he was attacked by a vampire and a werewolf before he met my mother…I don't know how it happened, but after I was born, my mother was worried that I'd be infected too and…I am and so is my little sister,"

Heinkel stared at his best friend and Nova took a deep breath and frowned, "So…this is me…the other me," she walked closer to Heinkel with a hurtful look behind her eyes, "Tell me…what do you see when you look at me?"

"I…I see a hideous monster," Nova's eyes widened and Heinkel backed away from her, "I can't believe I'm friends with a creature that shouldn't even-" before he could finish, Heinkel fell back with a force.

He looked up and saw Nova's parents glaring at him, the older hybrid narrowed his eyes, "What was that you said earlier? You'd sooner die than hurt my daughter, you little bastard!" Marco barked and Heinkel narrowed his eyes.

Star held her wand out and narrowed her eyes, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" Heinkel fell back against the wall and Star sighed, "Rainbow Amnesia Ray!" the room flooded with light before Heinkel fell unconscious, "Candy Healing Showers!"

Heinkel's injuries began to heal and Nova frowned before she heard her mother call out, "Odion!" Odion entered the room and Star sighed, "Odion, will you please take Heinkel home? And don't injure him, he needs to get home in one piece,"

"Of course, Queen Butterfly," Odion walked over to the unconscious teenager and picked him up before walking out of the room.

The two looked at Nova and Star frowned, "Sweetie, I'm sorry Heinkel said that and your father and I had to attack him, but we were just trying to keep you-"

"I know mom," Nova frowned and looked at her father, "Dad? Can we talk?"

Marco nodded and looked down at the youngest hybrid, "Storm, why don't you stay with mommy while I talk with your big sister," Storm moaned and tightly hugged Marco's leg. Marco sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "It'll be fine, sweetie. Daddy just needs to talk to Nova," he picked her up and handed her to his wife before he and Nova walked out of the room.

The two hybrids walked down the corridor in silence, Nova's head down and a frown painted across her lips. Marco looked at his oldest daughter with a frown, waiting for her to start, "I thought he was the one, dad. We've been best friends for four years and I thought he'd be the one,"

"I know, sweetheart, but finding a perfect selected isn't as easy as that." Nova moaned and Marco sighed, "I know you want to find your mate so you can gain some control of the venoms, and while the thought does make me happy, it also terrifies me to no end,"

"Dad-"

"I'm serious, I still see that same little hybrid who used to gum down on my finger while her mother changed her," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of Nova's head, "I'm sorry Heinkel wasn't it, honey. He seemed like a decent kid, he even said he'd rather die than hurt you,"

"And I guess you and mom don't want me talking to him ever again,"

"Well Nova, that's entirely up to you," Nova looked at her father in confusion and Marco sighed and shook his head, "If it were up to us, Heinkel would be under ground and no one will ever hear from him again. If you still want to talk to him after tonight…well your mother and I won't stop you. If you don't want to…well that's fine too, and Heinkel will be a damn fool to say anything to you,"

"But didn't mom cast that spell on him? So how would he remember anything of tonight if-"

"Your mother did that so Heinkel won't go to his parents and tell them of us and have half of Mewni come after us, or go after you while you're out on the streets." Nova frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "I know he's your best friend, Nova, but someone who sees you as that can't be considered a friend…trust me, I know,"

"What? But dad, I thought mom sees you as person and eventually so did grandma and grandpa,",

Marco frowned and they heard a voice from behind them say, "He's not originally from Mewni, dear," they looked back and saw Star's parents walking up to them, "He's originally from a dimension called earth,"

"Earth? What's that, grandma?" Nova arched a brow and the three adults fell silent, "And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because it's not important, sweetheart," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I'm originally from earth, where I was infected and the ones I thought were my friends turned on me, just like Heinkel did to you tonight," Nova looked at her father and Marco took a deep breath, "A day later I met your mother and a while after that she became my mate,"

Nova arched a brow, "A short time after you were born, your grandparents decided to go to earth and invite your nanny and poppy over to see you,"

"Oh cool, where are they? And why haven't they been around?" Marco growled while Moon and River frowned and looked away, "What happened?"

River cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…would you look at that. We're going to visit your mother and sister for a while," the two former rulers of Mewni turned and walked away from the two hybrids.

Nova looked at her father and frowned, "So why haven't nanny and poppy been around, dad? Are you not talking to them or something?"

"They're not longer with us, sweetie," Nova's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Something happened that involved them and a woman named Eclipsa. After that, they were sentenced to death for their crimes and we don't talk about them anymore,"

"Did they threaten us?" Marco looked at his oldest daughter and Nova slightly frowned, "What did they do that was so bad that they were sentenced to death?"

"Well…let's not worry about that…don't you want to try and think of who your potential mate is?" Nova frowned and looked down. Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'll tell you what, after your mother goes to bed, what say you, me and Storm sneak down to the kitchen and I'll make us some of my famous nachos. That'll help you forget about Heinkel for a while,"

"With extra cheese?" Nova faintly smiled and Marco nodded, "Okay…I guess that sounds good,"

"Good…but for now we better get back to the room so your mother doesn't worry about us," Nova nodded before the two hybrids turned around and walked down the corridor.

 _ **No, Heinkel is not her mate, yes, if he comes to the castle again, Star and Marco will go into overprotective parents' mode, yes Eclipsa and Marco's parents were mentioned and they will be mentioned again, yes, Nova will find her mate and yes, she will learn what really happened.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: No, he wasn't the one, my friend. And fret not, Nova will find her mate.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova watched her parents as they sat on their bed and talked with one another. Several days have passed since Nova revealed herself to her friend and the memory ran fresh in the back of her mind. She sighed and pushed the door open before stepping into the room, "Hey Nova," she looked up and her mother smiled at her, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah…I guess so," her parents frowned and Nova took a deep breath, "I'm going to go for walk around the kingdom." The two looked at their daughter and Nova smiled and shook her head, "I'm not going to go see Heinkel. If all he saw was a monster than I don't think it'll be a good idea to visit him…besides, he hasn't been around the castle lately,"

"And like I said, he'll be a damn fool if he does talk to you or comes anywhere near the castle," Marco sighed and leaned back, "Just be careful out there, sweetheart." Nova nodded before she turned and walked out of her parents' room, "You should've let me tear him apart, honey. No one would've known,"

"We would've known, and even though Nova isn't talking to him right now, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if her father turned around and killed her best friend," Marco growled and shook his head, "Honey, the last time you killed someone was when Eclipsa and your parents poisoned you, made you kill Zabodo and nearly had you attack Nova,"

"What are you trying to say, Estrella?"

"I just don't want you revert back to your primal state or scaring our daughters. They've seen you in control. They never saw you lose control, not even once, and while I have, I can assure you that you will scare Nova and Storm." Marco sighed and nodded.

Nova walked along the river before she stopped and sat down, her back against a boulderer, her knees hugged to her chest, "Are you okay?" she looked up and saw a boy around her age with dark eyes and blonde hair, standing next to the boulder, "Are you okay?"

"I uh…yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now," the boy walked around the boulder and sat down next to her, "If you don't mind, I kind of want to be alone right now,"

"But you don't look like you should be alone," Nova moaned and the boy sighed, "My name's Jacob,"

"Nova," Jacob's eyes widened and Nova looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"You…you're Princess Nova Butterfly," Nova slowly nodded and Jacob arched a brow, "But what are you doing outside of the castle? I thought the royal family wasn't allowed to leave the castle?"

"My parents allowed me some freedom. I just have to be back before sunset," Nova picked up a small stone before skipping it across the surface of the river, "I'm surprised they're even letting me leave the castle right now," Jacob looked confused and Nova sighed, "I got into an argument with someone I thought was my best friend and now I don't want anything to do with him,"

"Well…what was the fight about?" Nova frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry…too personal?"

"I…I have a family secret to no one outside of the castle knows about and I tried to tell him and he wouldn't understand," Jacob looked at the brunette princess and Nova sighed, "I can't blame him, though…I was a little irrational when I told him."

"It's not your fault, it's his," Nova looked at Jacob and he sighed, "If he's your best friend, he would've accepted you, no matter what, but if he made you upset over your secret…well…he isn't worth it,"

Nova's blue eyes widened as she felt the venoms speak to her, ( _ **Policies going to be the same with her and Storm as it is with Marco.**_ ) " **He seems nice…but then again, so did Heinkel,** "

Nova frowned as she heard the lycan venom speak to her, " _But we were quick to assume it was Heinkel. When he saw us, he saw a monster, a hideous monster as he put it and if it weren't for mom and dad, we'd be dead,_ "

"But can we trust him?"

"Excuse me?"

" **Invite him over one day…get to know him and we'll see how he'll react,** "

Nova sighed and shook her head, " _The filthy bloodsucker isn't suggesting invite him to the castle right away. Take some time and get to know him first…who knows, he might be the one._ " Nova groaned and grabbed her head as she violently shook, " _Or you can be tortured by us for the rest of your life. This won't stop until we've wither found a selected or one of us perishes._ "

She moaned and stood up before looking down at Jacob with a slight frown crossing her lips, "I'm sorry Jacob, but I have to get back to the castle. I almost forgot my grandparents want to spend some time with me and my sister Storm,"

"Do you want me to walk you?" Nova looked at him and Jacob stood up, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you don't look like you can make it back to the castle yourself, and if you and your best friend are fighting, I doubt he'll help you…if you want, I can escort you back…if you want that is."

"Um…that would be nice, thank you," Jacob nodded before walk up beside her and the two teenagers walked away from the river.

The two approached the castle and Nova looked at Jacob and softly smiled, "I think I can make it from here, Jacob, thank you for walking me back to the castle,"

"Of course, your highness,"

"You don't have to address me like that, you can call me Nova," Nova smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you around, Jacob," Jacob stared with wide eyes as he watched Nova turn and walk back to the castle before he turned and walked away himself.

 _ **Just a brief chapter here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova laid on her bed with her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Hearing grunting coming from outside of her window, she looked up and narrowed her eyes as she saw Heinkel climbing through the window. She stood up and walked over to her. Stopping in front of him, she crossed her arms and glared at him, "Heinkel, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Well I haven't seen you all week and I was worried you forgot about me," Nova continued to glare at him and Heinkel chuckled and shook his head, "Um…Nova, this is the part where you say you'll never forget your best friend,"

"Heinkel, how did you get in here? The guards were ordered to keep you away,"

"Um…yeah, that might explain why Odion wouldn't let me through the gates…your parents seemed to be pissed too…did you go through Mewberty? Did I say something I shouldn't have and offended you? If I did I'm sorry,"

Nova hummed and continued to glare at him, " **He lies. Mom erased his memories, so he wouldn't recall what he did. And if mom and dad see him in our room, dad's going to tear him apart without a second thought.** "

" _The disgusting bloodsucker has a point. He saw a hideous monster that night. We cannot forgive him for that. Even if he doesn't remember, he still doesn't deserve to be forgiven,_ "

Nova sighed and shook her head, "Heinkel, I'm telling you for your own good, leave the castle now before my parents see you," Heinkel looked at her in confusion, "Heinkel, if my parents see you, they won't hesitate to attack, and to be perfectly honest, I want to attack you myself,"

"Uh…okay…can you tell me what I did wrong? I thought we were best friends,"

"So did I, but I guess we both were wrong,"

Heinkel groaned and shook his head, "Look, I'm trying to be nice here, but I'm losing my patience. What exactly did I do wrong?"

Nova frowned and they heard a voice speak, "Well for starters, you broke into the castle and you're harassing my daughter," they looked back and saw Marco walking into the room, glaring daggers at the intruder, "Didn't Odion, my wife and I tell you that Nova didn't want to see you at the main gate?"

"Yes, King Butterfly, but I'd like to know why I'm not allowed to see my best friend," Marco narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the young intruder. Heinkel's eyes widened as he slowly stepped away from Nova, "Um…or I can just leave and pretend this never happened."

"That'll be your best bet, Heinkel," Marco narrowed his eyes and nodded towards the door, "Wait out in the corridor. I'll make sure you get out of the castle…and a fair warning, don't try to run. It's nearly impossible to run from me," Heinkel nodded before walking past the two and out of the room.

Seeing the door closed, Nova sighed and sat down on her bed, "I could've handled him on my own dad," Marco hummed and nodded, "And why are you here? You and mom know when I'm in my room I'd like to be alone,"

"Well sweetheart, I could smell Heinkel a mile away and…well Jacob is in the main foyer," Nova's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head, "He approached the castle a few minutes ago and Odion was going to have him killed, but he explained that he met you a few days ago and he wanted to see if you were all right…your mother ordered Odion to let him in, but he's going to have to leave before the sun goes down."

"Okay, thanks dad," Marco nodded before he turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Nova sighed and shook her head, "Can we trust Jacob? He did seem genially concerned when I was talking to you two the other day." Nova sat in silence and groaned, "Why aren't you two answering me!"

" **Why do you think? You stupid vessel!** " Nova sighed and shook her head before standing up and walked towards the door and out of her room.

She walked down the staircase to the main foyer and saw Jacob standing in the middle of the foyer, looking around in confusion. She sighed and Jacob looked up as Nova walked over to him, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Well you looked like you were lost the other day and I decided to see if I could help you in any way," Nova sighed and Jacob slightly frowned, "I uh…sorry, I guess you wanted to be alone for a while,"

"It's fine Jacob, I was just having a bad morning," Jacob frowned and Nova shook her head and slightly smiled, "But hey, since you're here, why don't you stay for a while. It gets boring around the castle, being the only teenager and everything."

Jacob nodded and they heard a voice say, "Remember what you father said, sweetie," they looked back and saw Star walked over to them, "Jacob can stay for a while, but-"

"I know mom, you don't have to remind me," Jacob looked at Nova in confusion and Nova sighed and shook her head, "For…reasons, you're going have to leave before sunset," Jacob slowly nodded, "Okay, let's go see what we can do." Jacob nodded again and the two teenagers walked away.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco, what are we going to do? Heinkel broke into Nova's room after we told him to stay away,"

"I know honey," Marco sighed and walked over to his wife, "And I was ready to tear him limb from limb when I saw him in Nova's room, but like you said, Nova and Storm never saw me lose control and I don't feel like scaring either of our daughters," Star nodded as she wrapped an arm around Marco's arm and leaned closer to him.

 _ **Okay, I can promise something is to happen in the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Jacob won't be like Heinkel, don't worry about hat my friend.**_

 _ **Demon Shadow 16: Good to hear my friend. You didn't spell it wrong. Normally yes, he would go to prison for breaking into the castle, but I need him out of the castle's dungeons for what I have planned.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova showed Jacob around the castle, a faint smile crossing her lips. Her eyes widened when she felt an immense pain course through her body and she fell to the floor. Jacob looked at her in a panic and looked around, "Uh…are you okay? Do you want me to get your parents?" hair began covering her body as her ears pointed upward, her eyes flashed red and yellow and she began to grow fangs in her mouth and claws on her hands and feet.

She panted as she struggled to stand up, "Are you okay?" Nova's eyes widened as she looked over at Jacob, "That looked like it hurt. Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine," she looked down the corridor and saw her parents and young sister standing several feet away from them.

She sighed and shook her head, "Jacob…before my parents met, my father was attacked by both a vampire and a werewolf…infecting him." Jacob stared at her as she continued to explain, "A short time later, he met my mother and she was the first person to see him as a person instead of a monster,"

Marco crouched down and narrowed his eyes, ready to pounce the boy in front of his daughter, "And a short time after that, I was born, but I was infected with the venoms, and so was Storm. We keep this secret from all of Mewni…I guess my parents forgot tell me the sun was setting and now you see me…the other me,"

She looked up, slight fear behind her eyes as she frowned and shook her head, "What do you see when you look at me? And be honest, me, my dad and Storm can tell when people are trying to lie,"

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "I still see the same girl I met at the riverside, only this time she's in pain," he stood up and helped Nova up, "Do you need anything?" she looked over to her family and Jacob frowned, "Or I could leave if you want."

"Um…no…I still have a few places in the castle to show you…wait right here…I need to talk to my parents real quick," Jacob nodded as he watched the young princess step away from him and over to her family.

Nova stood in front of her parents and frowned, "Why didn't you guys tell me the sun was setting? Now Jacob saw me like this and-"

"And he still sees you as Nova, sweetie," Star softly smiled and Nova growled and looked away, "Nova, we lost track of time too. And even though this is a rare for your father, we think it was a good thing it happened."

"But mom, he could be a good liar and we'd be getting into trouble and-"

"And nothing, sweetheart," Marco sighed and shook his head, "He isn't lying and you know it. Even if he were, I'll know it before you or Storm and if I have to, I'll tear him apart limb from limb,"

"Dad!"

"Your father is joking, Nova," Star smiled and rubbed Marco's back, "The last time he did that, it was called for, but lying to you…he wouldn't do that," Nova frowned and Star looked past her at Jacob, "Now why don't you go finish the tour. It looks like Jacob is getting worried about you."

"Okay," Nova sighed and turned around to face Jacob, "But first…when was the last time dad did something like that? He never lost control as far as I know,"

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart," Marco answered and shook his head, "But for now, your mother is right, Jacob does look like he's worried about you." Nova nodded before stepping away from her parents and her younger sister, "Honey, why would you tell her I lost control?"

"Well you're the one who said you were going to tell her what happened." Star smiled and scratched Marco behind the ear, "So you dug yourself into this one, honey."

"What daddy do?" they looked down at their youngest daughter and smiled as she looked up in confusion, "What daddy do?"

Marco chuckled as he picked her up and held her close, "It's nothing that concerns you, little lady, so you shouldn't have to worry about it." Storm looked around in confusion.

Nova and Jacob walked down the corridor in silence. Jacob looked at the hybrid next to him and arched a brow, "So…are you okay? Because I'll be honest, when…this happened to you, you looked like you were in a great deal of pain,"

"I was and am," Jacob frowned and Nova sighed as she shook her head, "I'm sorry Jacob, but until I find something that I need, I'm going to be in pain,"

"Well…what are you looking for? Maybe I can help,"

Nova's eyes widened as she rubbed the back of her head and looked away, " **He could be the one. He is the only outsider besides Heinkel who saw us like this and unlike Heinkel, he didn't see a monster.** "

" _Or the disgusting bloodsucker is too trusting and is setting us up for death. You know there are prone liars in the world and who knows. Jacob might be one of them,_ "

"No…dad said he isn't lying," Nova frowned and Jacob looked at her in confusion. Nova looked up and shook her head, "I…I'm sorry Jacob, but…even if you can help me, there's no guaranteeing that we can find it."

"Oh," Nova groaned and Jacob helped her onto a bench against the wall, "Why don't you sit down…I'll get you some water…or blood…flesh?" Nova looked up with glowing eyes and Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I…I'm sorry, I have no idea what your diet consists of, but I know vampires drink blood and werewolves eat flesh and-"

"While both statements are true, it makes a hybrid sick to their stomach if they try to consume blood or flesh," Jacob frowned and Nova shook her head, "But it's okay, you didn't know."

"I…okay,"

Nova softly smiled and took a deep breath, "But some water will be nice," she looked down the corridor and saw a servant approaching them, "Manfred, will you mind getting me and my guest some water please?" the servant looked at the princess, "Please Manfred, I am very thirsty and I'm sure my guest is too…and my parents know he's here,"

"Very well princess," Manfred sighed and walked down the corridor.

Nova looked up at Jacob and smiled, "Aren't you going to sit?" Jacob looked at her and arched a brow, "C'mon Jacob, sit down, I don't bite." Jacob nodded before sitting down next to Nova.

 _ **And now another knows of Nova's secret. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear, my friend. Yes, I agree.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova sat on her bed in her room and looked down at Jacob and saw he had fallen asleep on the floor. She frowned as she sighed and shook her head before she stood up and walked out of her room. Closing the door, she looked up and saw her father walking down the corridor with her sister screaming in his arms, "Hey dad," she groaned as she walked up to the two, "Where's mom?"

"She's getting some sleep, we wouldn't want her passing out from exhaustion tomorrow, would we?" Nova frowned and nodded, "Where's your little friend?"

"He…he's in my room…sleeping on the floor," Marco looked at her and Nova shook her head, "He's just sleeping, dad…and we didn't do anything."

"Right," Storm continued to scream and Marco frowned as he comforted his younger daughter, "I know sweetie, but there's nothing we can do to make the pain go away. I'm sorry," Nova sighed and stepped closer to her father and younger sister and Marco offered his oldest daughter comfort as well.

Jacob woke up and sat up to see Nova sleeping on her bed. He frowned before crawling over to her and lightly shook her. Nova moaned and slowly opened her eyes before looking at Jacob, "Um…sorry, I must've fallen asleep last night and…I don't know if you wanted me to wake you or not and-"

"It's fine, Jacob, I needed to get up anyways," she slowly stood up and Jacob grabbed her for support, "Thanks."

"Don't uh…don't mention it…it wouldn't be right if I sat there and watched you struggle like that…even if you weren't the princess." Nova arched a brow and Jacob shook his head, "My mom would kill me if I sat back while a female needed help with anything and…well you look like you're half asleep and-"

"I get it, Jacob, thank you," Nova slightly smiled before the sound of their stomachs growling caught their attention, "Um…why don't you stay for breakfast? It would be rude if I send my guest home with an empty stomach,"

"Thanks," Nova nodded as the two of them turned and walked out of the room.

Nova watched as Jacob walked out of the castle and frowned. Her parents walked over to her, "Are you okay, Nova?" Nova sighed and nodded, "Are you sure, sweetheart? You look like you just lost your best friend?"

"It's the venoms dad, they're fighting more than normal and it started as soon as Jacob walked out of the castle," Marco sighed and Star slightly smiled as Nova looked up at her parents in confusion, "What? Did I do something wrong? Was Jacob not allowed to sleep in my room last night?"

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," Star assured, "We aren't upset that Jacob spent the night in your room last night. Your father and I slept in the same room when we were a little older than you and Jacob are and your grandparents didn't say anything about it,"

"Then why are the venoms arguing more than normal?"

"Because you most likely found your selected," Nova looked up at her father and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I felt the same way when your mother was first declared as my selected and when she went to bed, the venoms argument got worse and…well…I decided to drink some poison to shut them up,"

"Dad,"

"He did, and I woke up in the middle of the night to see a stubborn hybrid throwing up in the middle of the room. I confronted him about it, but all he would say was the venoms wouldn't stop yelling in his head so he decided to do something stupid and try and poison himself."

Nova frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Don't go and make the same mistake daddy made, Nova."

"I'm not going to do something like that, dad," Nova scuffed and rolled her eyes, "But…I would like to know why nanny and poppy were sentenced to death." Star looked at her husband and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "What did they do that was so bad they had to die?"

"Marco?"

"It wasn't me, your parents approached us the night Heinkel was here and they told Nova I was originally from earth," Star arched a brow and Marco sighed, "I might have said something about my parents and Eclipsa and having them being sentenced to death,"

"Marco!"

"Honey, I'm sorry," Star crossed her arms and stared at her husband with slightly narrowed eyes. Marco sighed and shook his head before looking at his oldest daughter, "They, alone with Eclipsa, poisoned me and had me kill a guard. They tried to have me attack you when you were a baby,"

Nova's eyes widened and Marco rubbed the back of his head, "But your grandmother stopped me and placed me in the holding cells…a short time later, your mother broke me from the bond they had on me."

"How?" Star's and Marco's eyes widened and Nova looked at her parents in confusion, "How did mom break you from their control, dad?"

"Um…let's not worry about the small details, sweetheart…anyway, after your mother broke their control over me, we spent some time with you before…well-"

"Well? Which guard did you have kill them?"

"It wasn't a guard, honey…it was your father," Nova looked at her mother in shock and Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "He said he wasn't going to let them get away with this and…he waited until nightfall and we had your grandparents watch you while we took care of them,"

Nova frowned and Marco sighed, "Your nanny and poppy said that they wanted to get to know you, but later that night, I overheard them and Eclipsa talking and I went to see what was going on. They said that they were going to poison you mother and have her kill us and then she'll commit suicide when I barged into the room and Eclipsa splashed the liquid in my eyes…after that I have no memory of what happened, but your mother told me after she freed me from the poison.

After that, we left the cells and came to see you and we spent the whole day with you. Your nanny and poppy tried to talk to us, but I ordered Odion to take them to the cells until later that night and then…well…long story short, I'm the reason your grandparents aren't with us, sweetheart."

Nova frowned and Star looked at her oldest daughter, "I know this may come as a shock to you, sweetie, but your father will do anything to keep you, me and Storm safe because-"

"Because we're pack creatures, I know," Nova frowned and her parents nodded, "So…nanny and poppy didn't want to get to know us or something?"

"We don't know, sweetheart, and we can never know now," Nova frowned and nodded, "Okay, why don't you go run along and see what your grandparents are doing and take your sister with you." Nova nodded before she turned and walked away from her parents.

Star looked at Marco and slightly frowned, "Do you think we could've avoided this? She's only thirteen Marco,"

"I know honey, but she was going to find out sooner or later and I rather tell her as soon as e can than have her find out some other way and have her resent us for the rest of our lives." Star sighed and nodded before leaning closer to her husband.

 _ **Yes, I decided to bring the story of Marco's parents to light. No, Heinkel is still needed, but he was merely mentioned in this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Heinkel is needed for an upcoming chapter, and what he's to do is something that might seem terrible so…yes, something is to come.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova walked down the corridor, a look of pain crossing her face. She opened the door to her room and stepped inside before closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed before falling down and groaning in annoyance as she grabbed her head, "Why the hell are you two doing? Jacob went home, you two need to stop arguing!"

" _I will, as soon as this disgusting bloodsucker admits defeat!_ "

" **And I'll only stop once this filthy mongrel admits I am the dominate one,** "

"Neither one of you are the dominate ones, I'm in charge of this relationship!" Nova groaned and shook her head, "Stop it! You're not going to get to me like you got to my dad!"

"Um…who are you talking to?" she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Heinkel climbing through the window, "Well? Who were you talking to, Nova?"

"None of your business, Heinkel…and what are you doing here? My parents told you that-"

"That I'm not allowed in the castle, I know, but I couldn't help but notice that freak Jacob walking out of the castle this morning," Nova narrowed her eyes as she sat up on her bed, "So I'm not welcomed into the castle, but he is? I thought we were best friends,"

"We had this conversation yesterday, Heinkel, I thought we were too, but after some recent events, I realize that we can't be friends anymore." Heinkel narrowed his eyes at the brunette princess, "And what are you doing here? How did you get here? I thought Odion was guarding the gate,"

"I managed to sneak past him yesterday, what makes you think I can sneak past him today?" Nova frowned and glared at her former best friend as he stepped closer to her, "So why was that freak here this morning? Why is someone you don't even know allowed in the castle, but your best friend-"

"You're not my best friend!" Heinkel's eyes widened and Nova panted, "If you were my best friend, you would've accepted my family's secret and not see a hideous monster!"

"What in the hell are you talking about? I never once-" before he could finish, he fell back with a force.

He looked up with narrowed eyes to see Jacob standing in front of Nova, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Nova leaned forward and whispered, "Jacob, what are you doing here? I thought you went home this morning,"

"I did, but…I can't explain it, but I could tell something was wrong and after seeing this jerk climb through your window, I asked my mom if I could come back…I explained everything to the guard in front of the gate and he got your parents and-"

"Well I'm glad to see you again, and it's good to hear my parents told Odion to let you in, but I can handle Heinkel," Jacob looked back and arched a brow, "I know I'm not…that right now, but I can handle Heinkel just fine."

Heinkel grunted and stood up, "So…you're back…and you were welcomed by the King and Queen while I had to-"

"Sneak into the castle and harass Nova…again," the three teenagers looked back and saw Nova's parents standing in the doorway with Storm hiding behind her parents, "Heinkel, didn't my husband escort you out of the castle yesterday after you snuck into Nova's room to harass her?"

"Well, yes your majesty, but I couldn't help but notice Jacob was leaving the castle this morning and-"

"That was because we invited him to stay the night," Star narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "And we've told you countless times that you are no longer welcomed to the castle,"

"Yes, but your majesty, your daughter and I have been best friends since we were nine and-"

"That doesn't give you permission to sneak into the castle and harass my daughter, Heinkel," Star stared at the unwelcomed intruder before looking at her husband, "What do you think we should do, Marco? This is the second time he did this in two days and normally an intruder will be sentenced to death,"

"Well I say we take him down until the dungeons and wait until tonight and punish him, honey," Marco crossed his arms as Nova and Storm frowned and Star softly smiled, "But that's just me."

"Dad, we can't do that unless-"

"Your father is right, sweetie," Star smiled before leaning closer to Marco and whispered in his ear, "Which venom was talking, honey? You never suggested that before…not since your parents and Eclipsa,"

"The lycan venom," Marco walked over to the intruder and grabbed him by the arm, "Okay, kid, you're coming with me," he led him out of the room and down the corridor.

"Mom, dad's going to kill him and-"

"Daddy hurt him?"

Star sighed and shook her head before picking Storm up, "He's broken into the castle, sweetie and harassed your sister. Mommy and daddy can't let him get away with that." Star then looked at her oldest daughter and frowned, "I'm sorry Nova, but your father has a point. This is the second time Heinkel did this and we can't let him get away with this. We should've done it yesterday, but since it was his first offense, we thought we'd just kick him out of the castle,"

"But…your majesty, wouldn't someone find it suspicious if he were killed by a hybrid?" Jacob asked and Star smiled and shook her head, "Oh…okay…I guess I should get home before my mom starts to-"

"Can't you stay?" Nova pleaded, "Please?"

"Yes, why don't you stay for a while…my husband and I won't mind," Jacob sighed and nodded as a large smile formed across Nova's lips.

Marco pushed Heinkel into a cell before closing the door and locking it, "King Butterfly, you can't tell me you're okay with your daughter hanging out with that loser. And why was he invited to stay in the castle last night and I'm being sentenced to death for trying to visit my best friend?"

"Nova asked if he could spend the night and my wife and I agreed, and the reason you're being sentenced to death is because you broke into the castle, twice and harassed my daughter, twice. So you tell me why you shouldn't be sentenced?"

Marco turned and got ready to walk away, "And why wait until night? Why now just kill me and get it over with?"

"Because it'll be more fun for me," Marco chuckled before walking away.

 _ **Okay, this was a fun chapter to write. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks. And no, this is not the terrible Heinkel is planning. It's coming soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Demon Shadow 16: You spelled it right, my friend. What he has planned might be considered evil…to an extent.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: His parents are going to make an appearance in this chapter. And everything will come to light.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

The Butterfly family and Jacob sat in the main foyer when Odion walked through the doors, "Your majesties," Star and Marco looked up in confusion and Odion sighed, "Two things, your majesties, first, it was an honor working for the Butterfly family,"

"Oh, you're retiring today?" Star frowned and Odion nodded, "Oh, I hope you have a fun retirement,"

"Thank you, Queen Star…and the second thing…Heinkel's parents are here to speak with you," Star and Marco narrowed their eyes while Nova frowned, Jacob looked at her in confusion and Storm looked around in confusion, "Shall I show them in before I leave the castle?"

"Yes…please Odion…and like my wife said, enjoy your retirement," Odion nodded before turning around and walked away.

Marco groaned and Star frowned as she looked at her husband, "Are you okay, honey?" Marco shook his head and Star leaned closer, "Marco what's wrong? This might be good. We'll talk to his parents and have them talk to Heinkel…you won't have to kill him," Marco sighed and nodded.

They looked up and saw Heinkel's parents enter the room, "Your majesties, we were wondering if you have seen our son lately and-"

"He's in the holding cells," Marco narrowed his eyes and the two of them stared at him in disbelief, "He broke into my daughter's room twice. The first time, we let him off with a warning, but this time-"

"Marco, honey, let me handle this," Star smiled and looked up at Heinkel's parents, "I'm afraid my husband is right. Your son and our daughter got into an argument and Nova asked us to keep him rom the castle. We told him that Nova didn't wish to speak with him, and instead of listening, he climbed up to her bedroom window and began harassing her and-"

"But why would you put him in the holding cells?" Heinkel's mother asked, "You two knew Heinkel since he was nine, you know he won't harm Princess Nova, hell, he was interested in marrying her,"

"Okay, that's fine, but Nova doesn't want anything to do with him anymore,"

"And why is that?" Heinkel's father questioned, "Is the royal family suddenly too good for the citizens of Mewni? We promised Heinkel he would have made a great King Butterfly and-"

"And what?" Marco glared at him, "You do know that we have to agree to their union, and after the stunt he pulled, he should've considered himself lucky we allowed him to walk away with his life yesterday, and then doing the exact same thing the following day? And he harassed Nova again. Why should we allow him to live?"

Heinkel's father chuckled and Star narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny? My husband is right, we'd have to agree to the union and after what he's done, he'll be lucky if we-"

"If you what? Let him live?" Heinkel's mother asked, "Does the royal family believe they can execute anyone who trespasses in the castle? We promised our baby boy that he'll be the next King Butterfly and get us out of that disgusting hut in the village and move us into the castle and-"

"No, if he were to be the next King Butterfly, he would've been living in the castle and you two would've lived the rest of your lives in the village," Marco explained and shook his head, "But thanks to his erratic behavior, he is going to stand trial and if found guilty he will-"

"And you truly expect us that you will allow your bitch of a daughter to marry this lowly peasant?" Heinkel's father asked and Marco looked at him with narrowed eyes, "He's a lowly farm boy, at least with Heinkel you know this harlot will be well taken-"

"Call my daughter that…one more time…I dare you," Marco stepped closer to the man and glared down at him, "Go on…say it…you know you want to,"

"Bitch," Heinkel's mother smirked and Marco quickly grabbed the two of them by their throats.

He turned and began walking towards the door, "You two will stand trial alongside your son this evening…you two for verbally assaulting Princess Nova in the presence of her parents and the future rulers of Mewni." He walked out of the room and Nova, Storm and Jacob looked at Star.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Mom?" Star looked at her oldest daughter in confusion, "Is that a real law? They're not allowed to-"

"To verbally assault any member of the royal family, yes it is, dear," she looked at Jacob and saw him looking away with a slight frown, "Jacob," he looked up and Star slightly smiled, "It doesn't matter what you are outside of the castle. We saw how you treat Nova…both now and at night and it's obvious you'll make a fine King Butterfly one day,"

"But Queen Star, I'm a simple farm boy and-"

"And my husband is the very first hybrid, and now he's the new King Butterfly…yes my parents were a little uncomfortable of the thought of me marrying him at first, but after he helped fight a vicious monster and protect Nova when she was a baby, they know he can be trusted. I can't tell you the amount of fights I had with them when he first arrived here,"

"Wait, dad helped fight a monster? What happened? Did this monster threat to kill us?" Star frowned and Nova stepped closer to her mother, "Mom, what did this monster do? Did he attack us or-"

"Daddy fight?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Nova, the monster we went after killed your great-grandmother. We were just going to originally scare him, but after this monster…attacked me, your father lost control-"

"Because you're his mate…it'll be the same with me if someone attacks Jacob…I know how that-"

"I was pregnant with you at the time…the monster swung down and struck me in the stomach…when your father learned I was pregnant, he didn't hold back. He summoned both sets of familiars after him.

Your grandmother performed a spell on me to see if I was still pregnant or if that attacked had…ended you." Nova's eyes widened and Jacob quickly held her hand, "We were both relieved to know you were fine. To this day we don't know how it happened, but every day we think of it as a blessing,"

She picked Storm up and sighed, "I'm going to make sure your father doesn't kill them before tonight. Don't do anything that'll get you two in trouble," the two teenagers slowly nodded as Star walked out of the room with Storm in her arms.

Marco threw the two adults into an empty cell before closing the door. He crossed his arms and glared at the two, "King Butterfly, surely you just. You wouldn't want your…uh…daughter to marry and simple farm-"

"My wife and I don't care that he's a farm boy. Nova and Jacob get along jut fine and they seem closer than Nova and Heinkel ever were…you brought this outcome upon yourselves after you verbally assaulted my daughter."

He looked up and called out, "Jirus!" a guard walked over to him and Marco smirked, "Jirus, these are Heinkel's parents…I want you to keep them company until tonight,"

"Tonight? But sir, aren't you concerned about-"

"They're being sentenced tonight, Jirus and so is their son Heinkel. They won't make it out of here alive to tell the tale," Marco explained, "Just keep an eye on them and make sure they don't go anywhere," Jirus nodded and Marco walked away.

Marco walked out from the dungeons and looked up to meet his wife and youngest daughter, "Daddy!" Storm jumped out of Star's arms and flew into Marco's arms, "You hurt them, daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, I didn't hurt them," he looked at his wife and sighed, "So where are Nova and Jacob?"

"Up in Nova's room," Star sighed and Marco frowned, "What?"

"What's wrong, honey?" Star shook her head and Marco stepped closer to her, "What happened?"

Star took a deep breath and frowned, "I told the kids about Toffee and what he did to my grandmother and what he did to me while I was pregnant with Nova…I think it shook her up a bit. But I wasn't going to lie to her…she was going to find out eventually and I didn't want her to resent us if she learned about it some other way and-"

"I know honey, I know," Marco sighed and kissed the side of her head.

 _ **Yes, I made his parents unlikeable and they fed their son delusions of him marrying Nova…I don't know what else to say right now. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Right. I saw similar plots in other fanfics and I decided to see what it will be like if I wrote something similar.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Nova and Jacob stood in Nova's room in silence. Jacob looked at the brunette princess and frowned at the saddened look crossing her face, "Um…are uh…are you okay?" Nova sighed and slightly nodded, "Are you sure? You look like you lost your best friend and-"

"I'm sure, Jacob, thanks for asking," Nova looked up with a small smile crossing her lips, "I just…Heinkel's parents never said anything like that about me, or anyone really. I thought their son had problems, but now it seems like they only allowed their son to hang out with me because they wanted us to marry so they could have royal grandchildren and move into the castle,"

She looked out the window and Jacob frowned, "I'm sorry…I uh…I don't know what to say,"

"Don't worry about it, Jacob. Their true colors showed today and…unfortunately it's going to end with a guard and-"

"Not quite, sweetie," they looked back and saw Nova's parents walking into the room, "Your father is going to take care of them personally. He never allows anyone to get away with what Heinkel and his parents had done."

"And is dad…going to stay in control?"

"Yes," Marco assured and took a deep breath, "Don't worry sweetheart, as long as they don't do anything stupid, I'll remain in control,"

"Dad…just…be careful while you're killing them." Marco sighed and nodded before rubbing the top of his daughter's head, "Thanks dad," Marco nodded again, "Um…is it okay if Jacob stays the night again? I don't want the venoms arguing again and-"

"We'll think about it, Nova," Star answered and looked at Jacob, who looked away with a slight frown, "It's nothing against you, Jacob. We're having three death sentences tonight and…well…you two are teenagers and we know what happens behind closed doors,"

"Mom! We're not going to do that!" Nova hissed, her face turning bright red, "Just please let him spend the night again!"

"Nova," Star hissed and Nova frowned and looked down, "Your father and I will talk about it." Nova slowly nodded as her parents and sister turned and walked out of her room.

Jacob looked at the saddened princess and slightly frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I never heard my mom snap like that, and I'm worried my dad might go overboard and…uh-oh,"

She placed a hand on her stomach and Jacob looked at her with a worried expression, "A…are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the venoms or-"

"Mewberty," Jacob's eyes widened as Nova looked up and panted, "Jacob…I need you to help me…please," before Jacob could respond, Nova threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and Jacob's eyes widened.

Nova had her back pinned to the wall as her arms were wrapped around Jacob's neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist, purple markings covering her body. She panted as she felt Jacob's dick moving in and out of her pussy. Nova looked at Jacob, sweat running down their bodies before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Nova backed away, a small trail of saliva connecting hers and Jacob's mouths as she moved her hips, "Keep going Jacob…keep fucking me," Jacob slowly nodded and reached up and caressed Nova's small, developing breasts, causing her to moan and arch her back.

Jacob leaned forward and began sucking the side of Nova's neck and a ghost of a smile crept across her lips. She licked her lips, "Keep going, Jacob! Fill me with your seed!"

Star and Marco stood in the main foyer, watching Storm as she played on the floor. She looked up and looked around in confusion, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nova and Jacob fighting?"

Star looked at her husband and frowned, "Nova and Jacob are fighting?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Nova's going through Mewberty and she's having Jacob help with her problem…normally I would run up there, rip him off of her and beat him within an inch of his life, but then Nova would resent me,"

"And he is helping her through a time in her life, so maybe you could ignore it. I mean we weren't much older when I went through Mewberty and you helped me," Marco sighed and nodded, "If you're this irritated when Nova's going through Mewberty, what are you going to be like when Strom finds her mate,"

"Honey, I love you, I really do, but I really don't want to think about that right now."

Star smiled and kissed her husband's cheek, "I guess we could let Jacob spend the night again." Marco sighed and nodded.

The two teenagers laid out on the floor in Nova's room, panting and covered in sweat, semen slowly dripping out of Nova's pussy. Nova scooted closer to Jacob and wrapped an arm around his torso and laid her head on his chest, the sound of wings fluttering filled the air. Jacob looked down at the brunette princess and arched a brow, "Are…are you okay?"

"I am…thanks Jacob,"

"And uh…your dad…he isn't going to kill me, is he?"

"No, dad won't kill you, Jacob, don't worry," Nova assured and Jacob nodded.

 _ **I decided to go against my advisors and have Nova go through Mewberty in this chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Star's Keyblade4114: What's a first, my friend? Yes, he's a protective father when it comes to both his daughters.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Loud, painful howls filled the corridors of the castle as darkness flooded the lands. Storm cried and she doubled over in pain and rocked herself on the floor. Star and Marco walked over to their youngest daughter and Star picked the young hybrid up and rubbed her back, "It's okay, sweetie, mommy and daddy are here," the two adults looked up and saw Nova and Jacob walking down the staircase.

Marco looked at his wife and slightly smiled, "Honey, why don't you take the girls and wait for me by the dungeons' door? I'd like to talk to Jacob alone,"

"Dad, no, we didn't-"

"Your father just wants to talk to Jacob before we go down to the dungeons to see Heinkel and his parents," Star interrupted her oldest daughter as she continued to comfort her youngest daughter, "Let's go wait by the dungeons' door," Nova frowned and nodded before she followed her mother down the corridor.

Jacob looked up at Marco, who crossed his arms and stared at the young man in front of him with slightly narrowed eyes and Jacob swallowed hard, "Um…King Butterfly, I don't know what you're angry about, but-"

"You have no idea why I wanted to talk to you? You didn't have sex with my daughter earlier, after my wife deliberately told you not to do anything that'll get you two in trouble?" Jacob frowned and Marco arched a brow, "Do you want to try again, kid?" Jacob sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure? I think it'll be a good idea if you tell me what happened. And don't lie to me,"

"King Butterfly…sir…she was going through Mewberty. She looks like she's in enough pain when she's in…this form…I asked her if I should leave, but she asked me to help.

Before I could respond, she kissed me and begged me to help her…I wasn't…I couldn't deny her and…she seemed to be in pain…it wasn't right to leave her like that. I eventually gave in and helped her. I asked her if you were going to kill me, and she assured that you weren't…but if you want to kill me, then kill me, but you can tell your daughter that I went home or something? It's my fault really, Nova's innocent and-"

"Slow down, Jacob, you're going to give yourself a panic attack," Jacob took several deep breaths and Marco sighed and shook his head, "My wife has a point. She and I weren't much older than you and Nova when she went through Mewberty and I helped her."

"But…she's your mate…so even if she weren't going through Mewberty, you two will still-"

"Be careful, say the wrong thing at the wrong time, my instincts might have me tear you apart," Jacob frowned as the color ran from his face, "While it's true both vampires and werewolves are lustful creatures that will do almost anything to relieve some of that pent-up aggression, but harming our selected isn't one of them."

"Oh…I guess that was offensive…saying something like that?"

"Maybe, but you didn't know," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "From the sound of it, the short amount of time you knew Nova, you two became close, and dare I say, you may very well be her selected,"

"And…what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you may very well be the next King Butterfly someday," Jacob's eyes widened and Marco shook his head, "Just…don't do anything that may hurt her. I know for a fact that I will tear you apart without a second thought, but my wife…I don't even think I can imagine what she would do to you." He turned and began walking away, "Well we have an execution to get to. We better hurry while the night is still-"

"King Butterfly," Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, "You said that I might be the next King Butterfly someday, right?" Marco nodded and Jacob took a deep breath, "And…you and Queen Star said that the only ones who can stay in the castle are the royal family and the help…but…sir, my mother is the only family I have left. My father died when I was little and I don't want her living on the farm by herself and-"

"I'll talk to Star and see if we can't use some extra help around the castle," Jacob's eyes widened and Marco smirked, "You're a good kid, Jacob. You care about your mother and Nova, that shows determination," Jacob nodded, "Well we better get going, it wouldn't be a very wise idea if-"

"Marco, my boy," they looked back and saw Moon and River walking up to them and River smirked, "Did we miss the execution?"

"No, we were just about to head down to the dungeons, your majesties," Marco smirked and shook his head and Moon and River nodded before the four of them walked down the corridor towards the door leading to the dungeons.

 _ **Just a quick chapter. I'm going to wrap this up soon, so I say about one or two more chapters before the hybrid series is finished and I'll start on a new series. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, their sentencing is coming up right now.**_

 _ **Enjoy what could possibly be the final chapter.**_

The Butterfly family and Jacob stood in front of the cells and the family of three looked up and Heinkel arched a brow, "Where are Nova, Storm and King Marco at? Should the entire family be down here to see-"

Marco reached through the cell bars and grabbed the young man by the shirt before pulling him closer and smirked, "Don't worry Heinkel, we're here," Heinkel's eyes widened while his parents stared at the three hybrids in shock and disbelief, "So before I step into the cell and tear you three apart, do you have any last words?"

The two adults stared at him shock and Heinkel looked at Nova and narrowed his eyes, "You filthy mutt! You and your sister should be the ones being sentenced to death! You're nothing more than a disgusting-" before he could finish, Jacob reached through the bars and grabbed him by the shirt, his eyes narrowed, "-what? Did I piss off the little farm boy?"

"Insult me all you want and I'll laugh about it, but I won't stand here and listen to you while you talk that way about Nova you piece of-" Heinkel smirked before grabbing Jacob's arm and twisted it, forcing him to release his shirt.

"Jacob!" Nova ran over to them and Heinkel pushed Jacob away, knocking him back into Nova, knocking them both back against the wall.

"Nova," Star knelt beside her oldest daughter and her daughter's friend, "Are you two okay?"

"We…we're fine mom, really,"

The two stood up and Star looked at her parents and frowned, "Mom, dad, can you two take Nova, Storm and Jacob up to the foyer while me and Marco take care of Heinkel and his parents?"

"Oh, but sweetheart, I wanted to see the execution and-"

"River," Moon quietly hissed, "Not now. Star obviously doesn't want Nova and Storm exposed to this." She looked over at her granddaughters and Jacob, "Come along you three, we best get-"

"We're fine, grandma, we could stay," Nova assured and looked at Jacob, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…are you?" Nova frowned and nodded before looking up at her parents and saw them staring at her and she frowned.

Star sighed and shook her head, "Sweetie, we think it'll be best if you, your sister and your friend go back upstairs with your grandparents. It's going to get violent and I don't think you should be exposed to that,"

"Mom, it's fine…I want to see Heinkel pay…I know that sounds mean, but he said the exact same thing again tonight and…he doesn't seem sorry about it,"

Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath, "Let them stay honey," Star looked at her husband in disbelief and Marco shook his head, "She does need some type of closure and if it means seeing the sentencing, then…well who are we to deny her closure." Star sighed and nodded as Marco opened the cell.

Jumping out of the cell, Heinkel pinned Nova to the wall by the throat with his forearm. He looked back with narrowed eyes as the Butterfly family and Jacob staring him with wide eyes, "I don't know what the hell is going on here! What kind of disgusting creature are-" before he could finish, he was pushed away from Nova and was pinned to the opposite wall.

Heinkel looked down and saw the older hybrid glaring at him with flashing eyes, growling as he bared his fangs, "Hey, I was just saying that-"

"Silence!" Star ran over to her oldest daughter and knelt beside her, "What possessed you to go after Nova like that, you worthless scum!"

Nova looked at her mother and frowned, "Mom? What's wrong with dad? This never happened before and-"

"Your father is…losing control, honey," Nova looked at her mother in disbelief and Star sighed and shook her, "This is why I wanted you to take your sister and Jacob up to the main foyer. I don't want you or Storm exposed to this,"

Feeling someone pull on her dress, she looked down and saw Storm staring at Marco and Heinkel, a frightened look crossing her face, "Don't worry sweetie," Star picked her up and held her close, "Daddy's just angry at Heinkel. He's not mad at any of us," the Butterfly family and Jacob looked up at Marco and Heinkel.

Marco applied pressure to Heinkel's throat and Heinkel began gasping for air, "Let my son go, you foul-" before Heinkel's mother could finish, everyone watched as Marco pierced Heinkel's chest with his claws and bit down on his throat, piercing his windpipes and Heinkel's eyes widened as blood spilled out of his mouth.

Marco backed away from Heinkel and watched as Heinkel's body dropped to the ground. He looked back at Heinkel's parents and growled, his eyes flashing a hellish red, "Marco!" Star stepped away from her daughters and ran over to her husband, "Marco, stop this!"

Marco panted and Star frowned, "We'll have a guard kill them and all of us will go back upstairs!"

Marco ignored her and stepped closer to the cells, "Marco, stop this! You're scaring Nova and Storm!" Marco looked at the two and saw Storm shaking in Nova's arms and the two staring at him, eyes wide, the scent of fear filling the air.

Marco panted, his eyes flashing, before growling and shaking his head, "Jirus!" the guard stepped forward and Marco looked at him, "Jirus, I want you to finish them off! I don't care how you do it!"

"Uh…yes, King Butterfly, but-" before Jirus could finish, Marco walked away and Star followed him with Nova, Storm and Jacob close in tow.

Marco stood in a room in the north tower of the castle and looked up at the night sky, eyes narrowed as he lowly growled. Hearing the door open, he looked back to see Star and their daughters walking into the room, "What are you three doing here?" Star frowned and walked over to her husband, "I lost control again, honey…I overkilled Heinkel and-"

"You were just trying to protect our babies, Marco," Star softly smiled and took Marco by the hand, "Yes, you gave Heinkel a swift, and possibly painful death, but that was because he attacked Nova and you did what your instincts told you to do and protected our daughter."

Marco frowned and Storm walked up to him and frowned, "You mad, daddy?"

Giving a small throat laugh, Marco rubbed the top of her head and shook his head, "No Storm, I'm not mad. I was just in a bad mood," he looked at his oldest daughter and took a deep breath, "Nova, sweetheart, I'm sorry I killed Heinkel like that, but-"

"It's fine, dad," Nova smiled and walked over to her father before hugging him, "Thanks for saving me," Marco smiled and hugged his oldest daughter and kissed the side of her head.

Jacob stood outside the door, looking into the room as the family of four comforted one another. He sighed and shook his head, "Something wrong, boy?" he looked up and saw Moon and River walking up behind him, "You seem lost,"

"Your majesties…I was just…just checking to see if Princess Nova-"

"You can drop the formalities, lad," River chuckled and shook his head, "You're obviously our granddaughter's selected and Marco welcomed you to the family with opened arms, so…welcome to the family, lad,"

"What?"

"Yes," Moon smiled and slightly nodded, "You were willing to fight Heinkel when he insulted Nova, you were the only one outside of the castle to see her as a person when she's like this…and to be honest, you are a nice young man and we welcome you to the Butterfly family," Jacob sighed and nodded before looking back into the room and watched the family of four.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Everyone stood in a large hall and watched as the now 24-year-olds Nova and Jacob danced around as music filled the air. Star smiled as she leaned up against her husband, "Well it was a lovely ceremony, wouldn't you agree?" Marco smirked and rubbed Star's back and nodded.

Star looked down at the 14-year-old Storm and saw her staring across the hall. She looked up and spotted a boy around Storm's age with blonde hair and green eyes staring back at her. She smiled and shook her head, "And it appears that Storm found her possible selected,"

Marco looked back and spotted the boy before looking down at his youngest daughter and saw a faint blush creep across her face. He chuckled and shook his head, "Go talk to him, sweetheart," she looked up and Marco nodded towards the boy across the hall, "Go talk to him, Storm. Your mother and I would be right here,"

"Um…but we're supposed to watch Nova and Jacob, and then-"

"Just go talk to him, sweetie," Star looked down and smiled, "It's a party, go make a new friend." Storm frowned and Star rubbed the top of her head, "And if you want, we can invite him to stay for the night." Storm slightly smiled and nodded before walking away from her parents and over to the boy.

Storm walked over to the boy and slightly smiled, "Hi,"

"Hello," the boy smiled back, "My name's Henry, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Storm,"

Storm looked back at her parents and saw them slightly nod before she looked back at Henry and smiled, "Would you like to-"

"Princess Storm, would you care to dance?" Storm stared at him and Henry smiled, "After your sister and her new husband have their dance of course…but if you don't, that's fine too, but-"

"I'd love to,"

Star and Marco watched from across the hall and Star looked at Marco and smiled, "Well Marco, it looks like we might be having a guest tonight."

"Heh, let's just hope he doesn't act like Heinkel and treat Storm like Jacob treats Nova. Wouldn't want anymore blood on my hands," Star smiled and shook her head before they watched their oldest daughter and now son-in-law continue to dance around the hall.

 _ **Okay, I'm going to end this one here. This was a fun series to write and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm working on a new series and I hope to have the first chapter out some time next week.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
